Love is dark
by Butterkup
Summary: The day before Halloween, 18 yr old Enzio Black is skateboarding through the streets when he hears a young woman screaming. Trying to save her life, he meets a young vampire prince that has taken a certain liking to him. What do you think will happen?


The night was awakening in the beautiful city of Delivia. Vampires of all ages began to show themselves. Soon all the vampires had gathered around the castle's gates so as to greet the royal family.

Sometime after, a young woman with long brown hair and dazzling grayish blue eyes, walked from the gates as the other vampires bowed as she quickly ran off to the next city.

Inside the castle a young 19 year old stood at his window. Dark tresses fell into his right eye blocking it from view, he wore black denim jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a black T-shirt over it, On his feet he wore black combat boots to which his jeans were tucked into.

His startling blue eyes stared unseeingly at the moon, as the King and Queen walked into the room. "Koda what are you still doing here?" The Queen questioned, she had long black hair and grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a elegant black dress and black heels. "Your sister has already left"

Koda didn't answer as the thunder rumbled in the dark, its echo across the valley similar to drums pounding in the wind, the flash of light in the sky threw shadows off center.

Looking back at his parents, he sighed. "Yes mother I'll leave in a couple of minuets, don't worry."

The King looked at him calmly as him and his wife walked out of the room.

His heart felt heavy as he looked back at the moon, seeing his mother and father together made his heart sink. He had always desired his destined mate. He desired to kiss them, sooth them, pleasure them in any way. But…of course, in order to fulfill those wants, he needed to find his lover first…

After some time, Koda soon left the castle, zooming out of Delivia.

Meanwhile A young 18 year old boy was skateboarding through the streets. He had long spiky black hair with blue streaks, beautiful blue green eyes, and pale skin. He had a somewhat feminine appearance with his small waist, long legs and delicate features. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans, a light blue T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, a small black choker with a red heart in the middle and black convers.

As he increasing his speed on the skateboard he heard a sudden ear peirsing scream. Halting to a stop he looked around to see a young brunette woman dressed in purple fall to the ground of a near by alley.

Blood dripped from her neck as she gasped for breath. There above her stood a shadowed male, slowly the boy picked up his skateboarded whacking the guy square in the head.

The guy growled as the black and blue clad boy rushed over to the woman. The woman slowly looked up to the boy's eyes "R-run, get away... as quickly as you can..." She whispered closing her eyes and passing.

The boy quickly got up to turn around, as his gaze met the site of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Koda looked at the boy in front of him as he turned. "She's dead…Why the hell did you kill her, you asshole!" he shouted.

Koda shrug and walk towards him."I needed to feed…so what?" He said simply.

The boy's eyes went wide but somehow his glare sharpened. _"This boy…isn't afraid of me…? That's so strange, people start running away from me when I mention my feeding." _Koda thought to himself as he looked at the boy.

The boy's eye's held anger and disgust as he tried to push past Koda.

Koda grabbed the blue and black clad boy's arm, gracefully spinning him around, into his chest. Koda hugged him forcefully, with one hand at the middle of his back, and with the other hand he grab the boys delicate chin, in order of having full view of his face.

Koda let his nose sniff the boy's scent intently… His smell was extremely rare. A combination of spice and other sweet ingredients could be found.

It evoked such a strong feeling in the creature, he wanted this human, wanted to keep him, protect him...mate with him. This human was made for him.

"What's your name?" he ask, as the boy tried to squirm away from Koda's hold.

"Why should I tell you" The boy mumbled as he continued to squirm

Koda smiled as he began to lean his head down. "Because I'm telling you to. Now what's your name?"

"Enzio Black." The boy blurted out, with wide eyes.

Koda's smile quickly turned into a smirk as he kissed Enzio's lips hungrily. Enzio let out a surprised gasp as Koda took the opportunity to taste his mouth with his tongue. His taste was addicting, even better than blood!

Enzio whimpered, as he tried to break free from Koda's hold, causing him to try and deepen the kiss. After what it seems like five minutes of pure pleasure for Koda, he separated from Enzio's lips, letting him drown with the oxygen his lungs needed.

"Congratulations…you're going to marry me" Koda whispered in Enzio's ear.

"W-why the hell would I do that, you freak!" he panicked, punching Koda hard in the face, and running off with his skateboarded.

"You can run and hide whatever you want…but still you can't escape from me." Koda whispered to himself as he slowly walked back to Delivia.

The next morning Enzio bolted awake. His mind went back to the dream he had, it felt so real, the guy, the kiss the poor woman. He wondered if it had actually happened.

Shaking his head he looked at his clock. 4:00. pm. holly crap had he really slept the day away like that. After he got dressed he looked at the calender with wide eyes.

Today was know throughout the world as perhaps the most fear inspiring day of the entire year. Today was the day that the little children would get all dressed up in ghoulish clothing of vampires and werewolves, witches and wizards, princes and princesses, ghosts and goblins, and so many more... Today was October 31st, Halloween.

Which also two things for Enzio. Enjoy his favorit day of the year and to stay away for Cole Meianza_._

As many could tell Cole was the high school's number one bully. His family was rich and powerful giving him everything that he could ever want. But ever scene Enzio had turned 17 he has been what Cole has wanted but could never get.

Cole Meianza had beautiful golden brown eyes, and dark brown hair with natural high lights, he was also the schools hottie. Almost all the girls wanted him and even some guys did.

But for poor Enzio he was what Cole wants. At school he had to always keep his eyes out for Cole, to make sure he was safe. He had already heard many stories of people that had went out with Cole and nothing good had ever come out of it.

Enzio laid down on his bed as he thought about tonights events Many of his class mates had planed to go to Cole's house for their Halloween party.

Lately he had heard that Cole was finally going to get his boy tonight, yeah, right, like HELL that would ever happen if he had anything to say about it!

Looking back at his clock it now read 6:32. He had been up for 2 hours and 32 minuets. Time really flies by when you're doing nothing.

Suddenly he heard many pounding sounds on the front door of his apartment. "Enzio open this door right now" He heard a girl yell

Enzio laughed as he walked to the front door. As he opened it, he was met with the sight of a young girl about his age. She had pale skin and chin length dirty blond hair, spiked up in the back, with a couple of long pieces that went went to her shoulders died blood red.

"Well sor-ry Chris," Enzio rolled his eyes as she pushed a bag in his arms.

Enzio looked at his friend. She was wearing a tight Black Veil Brides shirt, a white bandanna was tied around her neck, a pair of black and white striped fingerless gloves with a small chain on each, baggy black jeans with a couple of rips in the knees, and a pair of black low top convers.

"What are you supposed to be?" he inquired with a confused look.

"Duh" she chuckled, also rolling her eyes. "I'm a homicidal maniac!"

Enzio walked back to his room slowly as Chris followed. "So are you going to tell me what torturous outfit you picked out for me this time?"

"It's a secret" She smirked "Now close you eyes, Bi-atch"

Enzio did as he was told, hearing Chris snicker as she laid out his cloths.

"Can I open my eye's now?" He laughed.

"Yup" Slowly Enzio opened his eyes only to burst into laughter.

In front of him there was a black corset top with blue swirls going up the side with a couple o blue ribbons that criss-crossed in the front with lace at the back to hold the dress up, next there was a black and dark blue mini skirt that had more black and blue ribbons that were hung all over the place, he had on black fishnet stockings, a pair of black high heeled boots and at the top of each, a little blue ribbon sat on his hands he wore a pair of elbow lenghth fingerless gloves.

"So what do you think, _Blue_?" Chris asked smirking again

"It's interesting, _Red_. Defenatly something you'd pick out." He laughed as she left the room so he could change.

When he was done and Chris had come back to room and sat him down on the chair to do his make-up and hair. She had straightened his hair and placed a small blue hair clip to keep his bangs from hiding his face, and for his make-up, Chris had applied light blue blush, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and, and clear lip gloss.

"Finished!" Chris laughed pulling Enzio towards the mirror.

"I look like a chick!" Enzio said, also beginning to laugh

"Then lets go" and with that, they started out the front door to Cole's home.

"If this turns out to be a disaster, I'm blaming you" he said snickered as they ran up the graveled path, the ground crunched with each step. The party had already started, streamers of black and orange were flung around the path as the castle was lined with flowers

looking towards the sky, the clouds parted as the moonlight lit the area for a moment, just as he heard a noise to his left causing him to turn his head sharply to see a pack of bats hanging upside down, their small, dark beady eyes staring unwaveringly down at him.

He slowly blinked as a smile spread over his face in delight at seeing his favorite creature. Reaching out slowly with his right arm he beckoned one forward, expressing a sound of happiness when it latched itself onto his wrist. Softly he ran his left index finger over its fur, petting it. It nuzzled its little head against his finger.

Chris looked over to Enzio and the bat, her eyes sparkled as she looked them "Sweet"

"Yeah. I wish I could take you home, but pets arn't allowed at our apartment anymore." The small bat cocked its little head to the side as it stared up at him.

"Come on, Enzio, lets go already" Chis said, tapping her foot.

When the bat flew away Enzio and Chris made their way into Cole's mansion.

He suddenly shivered, at the feeling of someone watching him as they stepped inside. He fidgeted nervously as the 'host' welcomed them but when he turned to Enzio his eyes glazed over and a bit of drool appeared.

Chris grinned, eyes sparkling as she grabbed Enzio's arm "looks like it was a good idea that I brought my camera" She laughed quickly snapping a picture of the host before she pulled him towards where the music was coming from. His heart rate increased, as he heard the thumping against his ribcage almost painfully as he wet his lips and shakily sucked in a breath.

This was not going to be pretty.

The floor of Cole's mansion was filled with many dancing couples, their bodies moving in sync with the beat of the music, their hips moving as one as they danced.

Chris looked at him and laughed as she ventured to the drinks table. She looked about the table picking up a can of Coke and Mt. Dew, she gracefully made her way back to Enzio handing him the Mt. Dew.

An hour and a half later they were still in the mansion, "Hey, Enzio this party is lame, lets go home." Chris yelled over the music. As the two walked through the crowd _he'd_ shown his face at the door.

So the automatic reaction for Enzio and Chris, were to hide, which lead to their current predicament of crouching behind the sofa. "This guy is a total ass." Chris growled

Cole was constantly on the look out after being told that Enzio and his friend were here and that they still hadn't left yet, if he ran Cole would catch him and he didn't want to experience that. But...if they found another way out he might be safe.

Ever so slowly they poked their heads over the arm of the sofa, Enzio's eyes instantly searched for any sign of Cole, as Chris' searched for a way out. Cautiously they backed out of the hiding place, sweeping their gaze around the room should Cole appear and catch Enzio out in the open.

Chris grasp the handle of the door near her, quickly as she could. Once the door was opened they entered and shut it as fast as humanly possible. Closing his eyes in relief Enzio slumped against the door. After a few calming breaths he turned to face Chris.

Chris was looking around what appeared to be the dining room, obviously this room had been cleaned, multiple times as everything sparkled. It was spacious along the left side of the room a row of windows lay, stretching from floor to ceiling. Heavy set curtains hung from the ceiling, as the light from the moon that shown through the windows cast an eerie shadow against the room.

looking back at Chris, Enzio stood up as Chris walked along the room. A large hand instantly clamped over his mouth, his heart shuddered fiercely at the loss of breath as he whimpered against the limb, his arms franticly sought to remove the offensive object, it pressed hard against him, stifling his screams.

Chris instantly turned around to see no other then Cole Meianza standing in front of her, in full glory and feeling so obviously freaking _pleased_ about Enzio's situation.

Suddenly Chris felt a pair of arm grab her from behind, looking behind her she saw one of Cole's lackeys, Nelson.

Twitching aa a grimace appeared on Cole's face. The smug bastard had the guts to take pleasure from Enzio fear, his knees were bent together shaking. His lips were parted, eyes wide from the shock. His arms caught in Cole's grip.

Looking over to Chris, Cole had noticed Nelson was having a bit of trouble keeping Chris still as she began to struggle, fight against Nelson's hold. Lashing out with everything, she vied to hit and kick anything in sight.

"Let go of me!" she snarled.

Cole quickly pulled the struggling Enzio to his room, forcing himself upon Enzio. His knee slid between Enzio legs, latching onto his wrists, Cole shoved them into the door. He wormed his head into the crook of Enzio's neck, nuzzling it and breathing deeply, shuddering at the aroma that was Enzio.

"You have no..._idea_ of what you've put me through, how _long_ I've _wanted_ you, how long I've _needed_ you, how much I _craved_ you...your body feels so good against mine, I can't wait to have all of you..."

"COLE!, get the FUCK off me!" he managed to shove his hands off the door, and pushed into Cole's chest with his fists, but Cole still had a good grip on them and after struggling for a few seconds, his arms were pinned above his head.

"STOP...struggling Enzio, its futile" he whispered in almost a gentle manner "you can't win against me, just give in...you belong to me. I promise I'll be gentle..." Enzio shuddered in disgust when he felt Cole's mouth graze over his neck; he turned his head away, not wanting to see anything, to hear anything. Lips traveled their way up and down the column of his neck. He felt Cole shift; his legs moving to better encase Enzio against the door when he took his chance.

Enzio reached upwards and grasped Cole's brown locks between his hands and wrenched him away from his neck. Enzio quickly plastered a look of hesitance upon his face as the suspicious look appeared on Cole's.

He slowly let his hands drift downward to cup Cole's face and oh so slowly lent forward, Cole's face morphing into a grin of triumph at the prospect of Enzio finally giving in to his desires. When they were a hairs breadth away, Cole suddenly gasped and crumpled in on himself.

His arms fell from Enzio to grip the cause of his pain as he collapsed to his knees before pitching sideways curling in a fetal position while groaning in pain.

Yes people, he did it!, he went there!. Enzio Black had kneed Cole Meianza in the family jewels. Of course, not waiting around _too_ long should Cole recover, Enzio quickly exited the room to find Chris.

* * *

As Enzio ran through the mansion she suddenly crashed into someone. "Chris!" Enzio shouted giving her a hug.

"Enzio thank god you're ok," Chris said hugging him back. "But we gotta get going before the freak come back. come one" Chris said running through the door to their right, it crashed against the wall, Their eyes roved every which way, discovering that they were in what appeared to be the main foyer.

The floor was made of black marble; it echoed coldness throughout the room. A musky, dense, heavy aroma hung in the room.

They literally flew to the door to their left, Enzio's frame smashing against the door in his effort to free himself from the building, his fingers scrapped against the old door knob, it turned continuously, creaking insistently, the door never moved. Growling, Chris punched the door with her fist in frustration, spinning on her heel, she searched for another escape root.

The grand staircase was the center piece in the foyer, it spread from the bottom and narrowed somewhat before breaking out in two directions. The faded, once rich carpet muffled the sounds of their frantic steps thudding their way upwards.

* * *

His eyes were closed. He could hear the beautiful mortal's heartbeat throughout the castle, it thudded against his ears-he could have been right next to him, such a euphoric sound-the continuous thump beat so loudly. It was euphoric to him.

His little fairy was coming closer, and he brought a friend.

He could hear the intake of breath, the caress of silk against his succulent skin.

He immersed himself in the shadows once more and waited.

* * *

They bolted through the corridors, silent as a mouse, in and out of the dark he shot as he sought for a way out.

"Enzio!" the roar literally shook the castle's foundations.

Enzio froze, stopped breathing in that moment. Staying completely still he heard the thundering of his heartbeat in his ears, the rush of blood through his veins-it was so loud. Then he heard the thudding of footsteps.

"Enzio lets go!" Chris said pulling him as she swung her head from side to side, spotting a door to her left.

Throwing caution to the wind, they fazed through the door, shut it as quickly as they could, and backed away.

* * *

The whole room was black, almost hard to make out due to the lack of light. On the left, set against the wall was a huge fire place; made of black marble, then they noticed something-irony-he didn't even reach the top of the mantle piece! Why was he so short! The only other thing in the room was the massive four poster bed, made of mahogany wood it stretched from the floor to the ceiling it held intricately carved roses throughout as well as blood red satin curtains to give privacy.

Enzio lightly stepped forward and hurried forward in some unique dance move away from the door as Chris followed. A crash sounded to Enzio's right, clutching his chest he heaved a deep breath from the fright. Slowly he turned his head to see that is was only Chris opening one of the balcony doors.

Stepping out into the brisk cool night, a slight breeze blew his hair as he looked at the moon that was high and full, clouds pooled around it, it was so beautiful. He let his hands fall onto the railings as Chris leaned her back against the wall.

"So, how'd you get away from Nelson?" He asked turning back to Chris

"I have my ways." Chris joked fixing her bandanna.

A smile crept over his face as laughed, basking in the glow of the night, the wind ruffled his hair, tickling his neck. He shifted slightly and sighed when he felt the warm breath on his neck...wait...

Swallowing thickly he eased open his eyes, when he saw a hand had grabbed his wrists, feeling a presence behind him. that same voice from last night whispered in his ear before his vision went dark.

"I told you, you couldn't run..."


End file.
